Snape The Pervert
by tomriddleishot
Summary: Why has Snape been acting so strange around Harry all those years... Click here to find out his secrets...


Harry had always known that Snape had treated him differently… he just never knew whatdifferently had come to mean…

Today was particularly boring in potions class, and to top it off, Harry had received yet another detention from the teacher he loathed most-Professor Snape. This time, however, Harry was not instructed to do lines or extra assignments, but instead, to become comfortable.

"That's right Potter," Snape said, rather nicer than usual. "Get comfortable. I have something to tell you."

Harry tried to wiggled his bottom in his chair to look like he was becoming comfortable on Snape's orders, but he ended up just getting a cramp.

"Very well Potter," whispered Snape, taking a seat beside Harry and gazing into his eyes intently. "You might have noticed that I treat you differently from the other… students."

Harry tried to smile, but ended up smirking like a toad.

"You've always given me detentions for no reason if that's what you mean, yes," snapped Harry, becoming a little annoyed.

Snape merely smiled and swiped back his greasy, black hair. He continued to stare at Harry. Harry held his stare for a moment and then averted his eyes to the classroom door. No one was left in the room. No one could possibly save him from what terrible news Snape was going to tell him.

Snape gave a great sigh and whispered yet again, "Harry, don't you see _why_ I've been so harsh to you all these years? No, not because I hated your father and took it out on you… It's… It's…" He seemed to be struggling with whatever we had to say. He placed his long, slender fingers onto Harry's left leg and grinned. "It's because I _like_ you Harry. But _you_ never liked be back! It hurts to be rejected."

Harry's eyes were bulging out of his skull. Was he really hearing that Snape _liked_ him? What kind of like was he talking about? Why was Snape's hand on his leg? Harry tried to find the words to say something… anything… but he was in too much shock. Was he actually being physically accosted by _Snape_? _No!_ harry thought, trying to rid the thoughts out of his mind. _But why is he still touching my leg? _

And indeed, Snape was still had a firm grip on Harry's leg. Harry was too frightened and confused to tell him to stop. Then, without another word, Snape slid his hand further up Harry's leg and squeezed…

"Ouch!" shouted Harry, jumping up from Snape's grip. He stared at Snape, who was now smiling with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Professor Snape. "It's hard to contain myself when I'm around you. Your flowing hair, your slender body, and the way you ride that broom… You drive me wild!" His voice became louder now. "Do you even _realise_ how many nights I've spent imagining _I_ was that Broom you were riding on? Let me ride you now!"

And with that, Snape sprang up from seat and reached out for Harry. Harry gave a yelp and ran for the door, but too late- Snape had locked it with a flick of his wand.

"Alone at last dear Potter," he said to Harry, who was now panicking more than ever.

"Let me go," whispered Harry, on the verge of tears.

Harry could not believe this was happening to him. This was worse than anything he had ever experienced ever. This was more frightening than dueling with dragons… even Voldemort.

"Calm down Harry," said Snape, taking Harry's trembling hand.

_Oh why didn't I bring my wand today?_ Harry thought as he started to panic again.

Snape then took hold of both of Harry's hands and pinned them against the wall with a spell harry had never heard before. When Harry tried to lift his hands from the wall, they didn't budge one bit. He couldn't even wriggle his fingers. He was stuck; a completely open target for Snape the pervert.

"Now that I've got you where I want you," whispered Snape, "Let's have some fun; a little game maybe?"

Harry then screamed the loudest he could scream. He shouted until his voice was so sore, he thought it might have been bleeding. Snape, meanwhile, just stood smiling and giggling like a school boy every once and a while.

"I've enchanted this room so _no one_ will hear your screams. Everyone outside thinks this is just an empty classroom with only you and me in detention. And don't you go telling anyone about this- wait I forgot, is anyone really going to believe you? No." He gave a cruel laugh.

Harry winced with fear. There was no use fighting Snape now. There was _nothing_ he could do to save himself. He didn't have a wand, and he knew his friends wouldn't be looking for him- he had detention. This by far was the worst detention Snape had ever pinned upon Harry.

"Please, Professor Snape," Harry begged, "Just-"

"Don't call me Professor," Snape said, putting his finger to Harry's lips. "Call me Severus."

Harry nodded, fear spreading throughout his entire body, making his legs tremble.

Severus caught sight of Harry's legs and bent down to touch them.

"You poor baby," he whispered, sliding Harry's shoes and socks off, and kissing each of his toes one by one.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else. It was no use. He could feel Snape's lips at work, his wet saliva trickling over Harry's feet. For a while, he tried staying completely motionless. He tried imagining Snape was a dog. That was better. Somehow, Harry was beginning to enjoy his wet toe massage...

"Harry you like it don't you?" asked Snape.

Harry couldn't lie. Snape was a master Legilimens. He would know if Harry was lying. Harry nodded, feeling discomforted and scared.

Snape smiled wildly and then made his way up to face Harry straight on. He began to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry lay speechless against the wall and watched as Snape carefully poked the buttons through the holes.

"Your skin is so young… so soft…" whispered Snape, moving his hands over Harry's smooth chest.

"Please… Severus… I'm only a student," whimpered Harry, at a loss for words.

"That just turns me on more," shouted Snape, and he then grabbed harry by the shoulders and leaned in close for a kiss.

Snape slid his lips slowly over Harry's own. Harry was wide-eyed and shocked. He couldn't move at all. He was _kissing_ Snape! Severus wouldn't give up and continued to slobber over Harry, caressing his neck all the while.

Even though Harry was scared and confused, he did feel his blood rushing and his heart pounding… in the good sort of way. Harry decided to close his eyes and enjoy what he could. So he kissed back… and kissed back a little more… and kissed back a little more… until finally, he and Snape were heavily making out.

Harry came up for air suddenly to say, "Severus," loudly, with passion. He opened his eyes and stared at Snape, who was now smiling with glee, out of breath.

"Harry," he whispered.

"Severus," Harry whispered back. And he dove his head forward and planted his lips onto Snape's mouth.

Harry couldn't understand it. He _wanted_ Snape more than anything now. He felt like a wild tiger ready to pounce and immediately tried to break free from his wall.

Surprisingly, Snape flicked Harry free. But when Harry was off the wall, he did not head straight for the door. Instead, he headed for another helping of Snape. He wanted dessert…

Harry pounced onto Snape, knocking him to the floor. Snape gave a groan of pleasure as Harry started to lick Snape's neck and shoulders. Harry ripped off Severus's cloak and shirt and started to kiss his pale, white stomach. Snape closed his eyes meanwhile, and glided his hands along Harry's back. Harry was now sitting on top of Snape, his and Snape's shirt off.

"What am I doing?" asked Harry?

"Don't question," whispered Snape, pulling Harry towards him until they were directly on top of one another.

Harry panted as he gazed at seemed different to Harry. He seemed happy for once.

"Come to me," Snape said, reaching for Harry's pants.

Harry unbuckled his belt and slid his hand over onto Snape's trousers. With a quick tug, they were gone, and Severus was left with his white legs and underwear. Harry tore off his own pants and stared at Snape for further direction. Snape nodded, and soon they were experiences the same warmth as each other…

After they were done, Snape and Harry dressed. After Harry was fully clothed, he waved goodbye to Snape without a word and walked out the door. He was still in shock, but oddly content.

_Did that really just happen? Did I just sleep with Professor Snape…and _like_ it? Do I like boys?_

Harry thought about this for a moment. He had always been very close with Ron, and found himself dreaming about Ron often… _but that doesn't mean anything_ he assured himself. But then he thought of further evidence: he _had_ felt very good indeed when Ron and he were very close to one another… especially when he had sat on Ron's lap that time in the flying car in second year…

As Harry walked on, he contemplated this over and over in his brain; all the while reminding himself that he had been sexually assaulted by Snape. _But does it still count as assault if I went along with it? Do I really like Severus? _


End file.
